Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 April 2016
23:55:47 thats not a ghost, thats you covered in snow :p 23:55:52 :p 23:56:03 I have watched Hurricane Anthony go from a tropical wave to a C5 :p 23:56:05 Three bureaucrats. :P 23:56:08 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 23:56:12 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 23:56:21 Something I never saw since the Doug incident. :P 23:56:25 @Bob Ikr? - it's amazing... :p 23:56:26 BOOOOB THE BUREAUCRAT 23:56:29 @SM LOL :p 23:56:29 :p 23:56:34 @Azure :3 23:56:35 :p 23:56:37 1:3 should be the new bureaucrat to admin ratio 23:56:45 And I was the lonely chat mod. :P 23:56:47 Agreed. 23:56:49 @Hype 23:56:50 saem @hype 23:56:54 instead of 1:∞ 23:57:00 ..or rollback, I don't really remember it well. :P 23:57:04 ^^ 23:57:11 ^^^ 23:57:15 @hype might create a power vaccum at low levels 23:57:19 keep it open tho 23:57:20 :p 23:57:32 !say!!say!!say!!say! 23:57:32 !say!!say!!say! 23:57:33 !say!!say! 23:57:33 !say! 23:57:38 brb 23:57:41 Ok 23:57:47 washin hair 23:57:49 Okay. 23:57:55 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:58:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:37 okay 23:59:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:59:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:01 !say hi bae!say hi bae 00:00:01 hi bae!say hi bae 00:00:01 :P 00:00:03 :p 00:00:04 Just wanted to say that 00:00:07 !say!say 00:00:07 say 00:00:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:11 Test. 00:00:15 I have the blue hurricane now! :D 00:00:16 !say bae pls 00:00:16 bae pls 00:00:18 :D 00:00:18 :P 00:00:23 :) 00:00:25 !say!!say!!say 00:00:25 !say!!say 00:00:25 !say 00:00:26 :P 00:00:44 I fixed the C4 Super Typhoon thing 00:00:48 !updatelogs 00:00:50 HurricaneOdile: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 00:00:54 1 00:00:59 Anyways congrats Bob and Sass. 00:01:05 Thank you! :) 00:01:08 np 00:01:43 Thank you! :D 00:01:46 Np 00:01:53 Hopefully I stay a C5 this time :p 00:01:57 You will 00:02:02 Yay! :d 00:02:04 I have no intentions of turning back. 00:02:05 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:02:07 on this 00:02:10 Ok 00:02:20 Rejoin chat 00:02:21 Alright 00:02:22 I can't see 00:02:22 :P 00:02:59 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:05 Hey Collin! 00:03:06 Hi Collin! 00:03:10 Hey 00:03:10 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:13 Hi Collin 00:03:16 I'm doing your storm for you 00:03:21 Ok 00:03:22 Hope you like it so far :) 00:03:25 As you can see, Collin, Sass and Bob are now bureaucrats! 00:03:30 I'll take a look 00:03:35 where 00:03:36 Cool @SM 00:03:37 :p 00:03:44 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:44 in events 00:03:46 :p 00:03:46 No, not Collin. :P 00:03:47 oh 00:03:50 :p 00:03:55 "As you can see, Collin, Sass and Bob are now bureaucrats!" 00:04:07 Oops. :P 00:04:08 (crying) 00:04:11 jkkjk 00:04:12 :p 00:04:12 Hey Collin 00:04:15 Hey 00:04:23 He was addressing Collin, saying that Bob & I had become Bureaucrats :p 00:04:23 @Azure 00:04:24 Yep 00:04:31 I'm the Trump of Donald 00:04:32 :P 00:04:33 :P 00:04:33 :p 00:04:34 3 (bcrats) 00:04:37 dolan trump 00:04:40 /me becomes Azuristrator 00:04:41 Nice try, trumpet. :P 00:04:42 pls gooby 00:04:43 (bcrat) 00:04:43 LOL 00:04:43 (admin) :D 00:04:45 :/ 00:04:46 /me dances 00:04:48 xD 00:04:55 /me sings one of those italian songs nobody knows the words to 00:04:57 #spamfest 00:04:59 :p 00:05:00 gooby mexicans 00:05:00 LOL 00:05:07 !sass 00:05:07 @AGCK 00:05:08 !bob 00:05:10 !hype 00:05:11 #spamfestreloaded 00:05:17 !floyd 00:05:20 (boom) 00:05:21 :p 00:05:22 #spamfestremixed 00:05:23 :p 00:05:23 :P 00:05:28 /me sings hit the quan just kidding im singing an italian song 00:05:32 :p 00:05:33 #cookiefestival 00:05:34 :P 00:05:34 (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) 00:05:35 (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) 00:05:37 (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) 00:05:41 3x5 00:05:42 Will the SMWC Usercane Prediction Center update their forecasts? :p 00:05:45 @Sassmaster 00:05:51 @Bob Yes, right now :p 00:05:53 :p 00:05:53 /me officially opens the StrawberryMaster Cookie Festival near Las Vegas, Nevada 00:05:58 (raveghwah) (raveghwah) 00:05:59 Lol 00:06:04 (raveghwah) (raveghwah) 00:06:12 (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) (raveghwah) 00:06:12 /me says it features all types of cookies, and SM's deluxe cookies, costing $3,000 a cookie 00:06:16 DECARAVEGHWAH 00:06:16 Floyd feat Bob, Odile, Sass, Azure and Hype - SpamFest (original mix) 00:06:20 :P 00:06:21 :p 00:06:23 LOL 00:06:29 :p 00:06:39 /me makes the beats 00:06:43 Keranique - Italian Song Nobody Knows the Words To (feat: HHW Chatroom) 00:06:44 fun fact: i have not ever seen a rattlesnake 00:06:45 like drums and stuff 00:06:52 :P 00:06:54 :p 00:07:01 fun fact: i have not ever seen a wild snake 00:07:06 I wonder if Layten will be unhappy he wasn't selected as the next bureaucrat. 00:07:10 ur a canadian eh 00:07:11 It's so cloudy outside :P 00:07:16 Well, with his inactivity, I don't think he should be :/ 00:07:18 all the ones i saw were owned 00:07:19 #spamfestspammed 00:07:20 :P 00:07:28 by zoos, animal show, etc 00:07:33 @Bob He probably will be upset about it - but, it's his own fault he cannot get back that status. 00:07:38 Yep. 00:07:39 ^ 00:07:42 i almost got a garter tho 00:07:54 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:08:32 So I wonder what Bob and Sass's current intensities are 00:08:42 160 mph, 9?? mbar 00:08:44 160 for both i'd say 00:08:46 ^^ 00:08:49 160 obviously 00:08:52 Yep 00:08:58 maybe 165 for bob 00:08:59 Nah, it's 215 mph. :P 00:08:59 Probably somewhere between 900-930 millibars 00:09:00 Yeah but what pressure? 00:09:03 :P 00:09:05 Bob's pressure is way lower than mine... 00:09:07 :p 00:09:18 Bob I think should be 165mph, he reached C5 multiple times :P 00:09:23 ^ 00:09:25 But 160 is also fine 00:09:34 Bob should be at 165 00:09:44 Bob I dub you 165 mph the pressure though is up to you. 00:10:17 Bob's= 160 MPH, 916 mb Sass's= 160 MPH, 929 mb 00:10:17 (raveghwah) - feat. Burob, HyperHype and Sasso 00:10:19 g2g 00:10:20 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 00:10:22 according to CDMC 00:10:52 Cool 00:10:56 @ Collin 00:11:02 I wonder what I am. 00:11:03 @Collin Nice! 00:11:04 :) 00:11:11 Yay! :d 00:11:23 Hype is probably in the upper 800s in mbar 00:11:26 190 mph 00:11:44 Bob I personally think you are at 165 mph, 909 mbar 00:11:50 just my opinion 00:12:02 Bitter Tea, served Kool and Sweet. :P 00:12:04 Since you reached C5 before. 00:12:10 LOL 00:12:13 @ AGCK 00:12:14 I don't think my pressure is that low yet :p @Hype 00:12:17 I'll stay 160 mph, for now. 00:12:32 Hey 00:12:33 Hype's= 200 MPH, 865 mb 00:12:35 Well again it was just my opinion. 00:12:35 I have a good song 00:12:37 :P 00:12:37 Wow... :O 00:12:44 #updatetheforecasts! 00:12:46 :p 00:12:46 i would say Hype is at 205 MPH, 865 mbar 00:12:50 I knew Hype peaked at 200 mph, but I didn't think it still was 200 mph 00:13:01 Hype kind of unexpectedly re-intensified 00:13:01 An Italian Song Nobody Knows The Words To - Keranique (feat: HHW Chatroom/HHW Users) 00:13:01 :P 00:13:10 "According to the CDMC" 00:13:13 :/ 00:13:15 :p 00:13:39 img="i.imgur.com/5ltZjal.png" 00:13:41 :P 00:13:47 :p 00:13:53 lol 00:13:56 @ SM 00:14:00 Want to do HI names since everyone is here? 00:14:02 What the heck happened to Christopherearl? 00:14:07 @Collin Who knows :p 00:14:11 :/ 00:14:19 He's a.... walrus. 00:14:22 :P 00:14:23 jk 00:14:24 :p 00:14:26 :p 00:14:42 Do you want to do the HI names? 00:14:47 To the test wiki! :P 00:14:47 Let's get this over with :p 00:15:11 !collin2d 00:15:23 ^ 00:15:26 Wait... 00:15:27 :/ 00:15:40 !collin2 00:15:59 !collin2d 00:16:20 gtg guys 00:16:23 (bye) 00:16:25 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:16:27 o/ 00:16:38 Bye 00:17:08 (bye) 00:17:23 We eliminated our names @Sassmaster15 00:17:58 Okay. 00:18:07 I'll send the retired names, Sass. 00:18:19 in PM. :P 00:18:24 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:33 jkjk 00:18:34 Alright, thank you :p 00:18:35 :p 00:18:37 :p 00:18:43 Np. :P 00:19:09 Well, I lost :p 00:20:11 Well, we eliminated the names, Collin :p 00:20:16 :p 00:20:21 Only me, SM and Hype showed up :p 00:20:28 Yep. :P 00:20:34 :P 00:20:43 Collin showed up after. :P 00:20:47 Iris is safe :) 00:20:49 I was going to go, but by the time I was about to go in, you were done :p 00:20:59 I like the poll system better. :/ 00:21:01 It's easier 00:21:18 I do not intend to host HI Season 10. I'll leave that to someone else. 00:21:19 but bob 00:21:30 polls can be manipulated :/ 00:21:31 Yeah but there is more of a possibility of cheating. 00:21:36 That is true... 00:21:53 Can I host HI 10? 00:21:53 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/SMWC_Usercane_Prediction_Center?action=edit&section=1 00:22:01 HI Season 10* 00:22:04 @Hype If you want. :p 00:22:09 ^ 00:22:14 I will co-host :p 00:22:14 alright. thanks. 00:22:19 Alright. 00:22:19 If I'm able to 00:22:20 @ Sass 00:22:25 Cool :) 00:22:25 Can i co-host? 00:22:37 you can be a judge. 00:22:42 I am not interested in judging for season 10. :/ 00:22:43 @ Collin 00:22:46 I'll just be a submitter 00:23:03 Okay @Bob 00:23:21 I'm not sure if I will participate in S10. 00:23:24 i meant judge :p 00:23:27 :p 00:23:34 can't be two co-hosts :p 00:23:44 Fun fact: If Hype hosts HI S10, he will be the second HHW user to host two Hurricane Idol seasons. 00:23:58 @Collin If you really want to, I'll let you co-host and I'll remain a judge. 00:24:03 Test. 00:24:04 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:24:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:13 Judge in S8, co-host in S9, and possible host in S10? :p 00:24:17 :p 00:24:21 Bob and Sass do you see a multipm? 00:24:23 It's fine i'll co-host S11 00:24:28 @Hype No. 00:24:30 and maybe host S12? 00:24:30 it's the (illu) 00:24:31 Darn.. 00:24:34 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:24:38 @Hype No 00:24:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:03 I just enabled it, so try again. 00:25:15 refresh 00:25:20 maybe that can help 00:25:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:25:36 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:39 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:25:40 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:24 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:26:26 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:37 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:26:39 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:26:50 (bbl) (bye) 00:26:55 Bye 00:26:56 Cya Sass 00:26:57 o/ 00:27:03 !sassd 00:27:06 :/ 00:27:08 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:27:15 !sassd 00:27:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:41 Two fake dissipations and a real one. :p 00:28:11 Collin 00:28:11 :P 00:28:13 congrats you got bumped up to C4 00:28:21 Congratulations! :d 00:28:32 We decided to let you re-intensify to (admin) 00:29:05 What a coincidence :P 00:29:07 (wave) 00:29:12 Bye Keranique 00:29:15 o/ 00:29:16 :O 00:29:16 (bye) 00:29:19 o/ 00:29:20 @ Keranique 00:29:25 \o 00:29:25 I did?! 00:29:26 :P 00:29:28 :DDD 00:29:32 ":DDD" 00:29:32 :P 00:29:47 I guess Keranique will have to wait until June 7. :p 00:29:53 :( 00:29:59 Oh, he was saying about Collin.. 00:30:01 Sorry. 00:30:01 You said you wanted to wait until June... :/ 00:30:04 Oh 00:30:05 lol 00:30:07 I got so confused. :P 00:30:12 :p 00:30:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:31:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:18 Dead Chat. 00:31:19 :p 00:31:25 Yep. :P 00:31:36 I can't believe the SMWC forecasts a peak of 185 mph for me :d 00:31:41 :P 00:31:52 160 mph. :P 00:32:06 Will Nkech be downgraded again in post-analysis? 00:32:08 :/ 00:32:11 I'm an admin? 00:32:22 I will feel the sbern/s feeling of being a bureaucrat. :P 00:32:25 since when? 00:32:27 Yep 00:32:33 We just promoted you :d 00:32:39 Oh.... 00:32:41 Since a few minutes ago, congratulations! :) 00:32:44 ^ 00:32:44 Cool :) 00:32:46 Congratulations! 00:32:49 Thanks 00:32:52 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:32:54 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:55 I updated the Chat.css btw 00:32:55 130 mph, 951 mbar is what the BNWC reports. 00:32:58 So refresh 00:32:58 No problem. :) 00:33:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:33:00 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:33:03 @Collin Np. :) 00:33:03 test 00:33:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:33:06 Cool 00:33:06 I can't wait to intensify soon :P 00:33:06 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:10 I thought I'd be at 125mph soon 00:33:16 You are at 125 mph now 00:33:17 @Keranique 00:33:19 I just need to update it 00:33:32 Your pressure has fallen to 945 mbar 00:33:49 ABJ was a fail storm.. 00:33:51 :/ 00:34:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:13 21 mb drop in less than 30 minutes :) 00:34:18 :P 00:34:41 "Fine!" 00:35:00 :/ 00:35:13 Seems like something a kid would say :p 00:35:55 Random Guy: If you're going to this state this summer, think again! IMacG4articles: Fine! 00:35:56 :P 00:36:09 (clap) 00:36:17 :p 00:36:20 ABJ was failicia. :P 00:36:33 Even Nuno was better than him. :P 00:36:39 ^ 00:37:05 andrew-senpai <3 00:37:27 ABJ was a big fail for a C3 00:37:58 ABJ was a background decoration. :P 00:39:31 ..and I KILLED chat. :p 00:39:59 :p 00:40:02 (dead) 00:40:16 :P 00:40:19 Bob 00:40:30 You should add an invest, because Darren's friend came into chat today 00:41:05 Yep 00:42:02 SM has actually intensified to 150 mph, since he is the likely choice if a bureaucrat retires or somehow gets demoted 00:42:10 Yep. 00:42:22 As I said, C5, C4! 00:42:23 :p 00:42:24 I thought SM was at 155mph 00:42:26 but okay :P 00:42:30 #itsaplottwist 00:42:45 Well, according to Nkech, you should be banned. 00:42:49 (facepalm) 00:42:53 (facepalm) 00:43:19 My storms are starting to get as detailed as Sassmaster's 00:43:20 :P 00:43:24 If it came to it would Collin or Layten be the next (bcrat) 00:43:25 ? 00:43:25 Hurricane Hype definitely has the most ACE of any storm 00:43:29 ^ 00:43:36 Well, he was basically saying PFM, alongside Baron Kobe and others, were socks. 00:43:47 @Collin You probably have a slightly better chance than Layten, because Layten goes inactive all the time 00:43:52 ^ 00:44:02 Hello Glamsterdam 00:44:02 It is very unlikely Layten will regain C5 intensity UNLESS he somehow finds a way to get on during weekends 00:44:02 :P 00:44:20 Hello Glamsterdam - Keranique (feat: Tammy) 00:44:23 :P 00:44:43 -!- Eccentrico has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:50 I remember when me and Nkech were the two bureaucrats 00:44:50 Hello! 00:44:52 Wb Sam 00:44:53 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:56 Wb Sass 00:44:57 Wb Sassmaster 00:44:59 C5 Anthony :p 00:45:00 Thanks :) 00:45:01 :p 00:45:03 Np 00:45:04 Hey 00:45:07 Hi 00:45:08 :) 00:45:08 Thx 00:45:09 Hi! 00:45:10 Hello. 00:45:11 So you're a friend of DarrenDude? 00:45:24 @Eccentrio 00:45:27 I've known him in real life since 1st grade 00:45:32 Wow... 00:45:38 Wow... :/ 00:45:49 Wow. :/ 00:46:08 @Collin Btw, congrats on Admin! :) 00:46:16 Np 00:46:25 I never thought that invest in late December would bea C5 00:46:27 *be a 00:46:29 ^ 00:46:33 :p 00:46:37 :P 00:46:37 Well, we have a new invest! :p 00:46:38 :p 00:46:48 We should make the new editor tag "Invest" 00:46:52 ^ 00:46:59 ^ 00:47:01 Hmm.. 00:47:29 We should also change the "EDITS SINCE STARTED STARING AT THIS SCREEN" thing. 00:47:33 ^ 00:47:39 Yep 00:47:45 Edits since date of formation? 00:47:54 I was just thinking that ^ 00:47:58 Sounds good. 00:48:04 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:48:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:07 We have to go to staff for that one. 00:48:09 (brb) 00:48:10 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:48:11 Okay. 00:48:13 OK 00:48:18 Bob I made you a new usercane 00:48:22 image 00:48:26 @Hype Thanks :d 00:48:29 Hype, do you like the idea of making the "New Editor" tag say "Invest"? 00:48:34 img="imgur.com/keQ1qEl.png" 00:48:47 Yes 00:48:55 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:58 Ok 00:49:01 I'll do it now 00:49:08 Do you like your new usercane image? 00:49:32 Woah... 00:49:34 It looks strong :p 00:49:36 I like it 00:49:44 yay 00:50:10 @Bob Did you see how strong I forecast you to become? http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/SMWC_Usercane_Prediction_Center#2015_Usercanes: 00:50:18 Yep 00:50:18 185 mph 00:50:19 :d 00:50:23 I had noticed me and Bob's usercane images where swapped a while ago. :P 00:50:34 :p 00:50:57 Yep :p 00:51:22 Hmm... "edits since date of formation" looks nice, actually. img="i.imgur.com/I5ez9bI.png" 00:51:39 Yep 00:51:42 Yep 00:51:50 I guess we can request that to staff. 00:51:55 Yep. 00:53:05 Fun fact: My former usercane image, which was swapped with Bob's, is Sassmaster's profile picture. :P 00:53:10 :p 00:53:12 LOL :p 00:53:53 I'm going to make an updated usercane map 00:53:55 Ok 00:53:57 Nice! :D 00:54:02 I haven't made one in quite some time. 00:54:13 @Hype Yay! :D 00:54:16 I love those 00:54:18 But I will only mark the intensities and not the mph and pressure. 00:54:21 Ok 00:54:32 Since that is not my area of responsibility 00:54:34 :P 00:54:37 Alright 00:54:39 :p 00:54:40 LOL 00:54:51 "As I get more binvested/b with this wiki, I'll add more stuff here, but for now, it's just this." 00:54:56 Unintentional hurricane reference :p 00:54:57 :p 00:55:03 Lol 00:55:42 :P 00:55:56 One out of 30 tropical waves probably becomes a C5. :p 00:56:01 (in the usercanes) 00:56:10 At least 20/30 fail 00:56:12 I work for the international cookie department. :P 00:56:15 LOL 00:56:18 :p 00:56:33 5/30 reach minor hurricane status, 4/30 reach major hurricanes status, and 1/30 reaches C5 status. 00:56:47 Wow... 00:56:53 I wish we didn't have so many fail storms. 00:57:00 Yeah... ;( 00:57:00 So far, we had two major hurricanes 00:57:02 Yep 00:57:02 ;( 00:57:14 Keranique and Darren have been the only decent storms so far 00:57:15 One was a sockpuppet and one was an actual major storm 00:57:19 Yeah.. 00:57:24 Yep 00:57:29 Bittersweet was decent until we figured out he was Kool 00:57:32 In fact, we had a security flaw... 00:57:35 :/ 00:57:43 Yeah 00:57:48 It was like the perfect b storm. 00:57:50 :P 00:57:51 ..a vandal was able to get junior admin status.. 00:57:57 (facepalm) 00:58:01 Bittersweet may not be the real "Kool", but he did act like the real "Kool" 00:58:02 (facepalm) 00:58:07 I believe the real Kool is HHSuperFan 00:58:11 ^ 00:58:18 That is very possible. 00:58:33 The real Kool lives in the UAE, and ABJ lives in India. 00:58:39 But, in that case, that means Kool has another history, outside of CCSW... 00:58:40 To my knowledge. 00:59:03 -!- Eccentrico has left Special:Chat. 00:59:04 -!- Eccentrico has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:31 test. 00:59:48 The reason I don't think ABJ is HHSuperFan is because we saw HHSuperFan during mid-day in EDT. 01:00:00 Yeah... 01:00:02 Yep 01:00:05 That Kool vandal we had a few days ago admitted to being HHSuperFan... 01:00:10 ^ 01:00:11 Yep.. 01:00:17 Although, what if he was lying? 01:00:26 That could be possible :/ 01:00:29 What if "Kool" was a generic name used by many vandals? 01:00:39 What if that vandal was actually HHSuperFan is disguise? 01:00:44 It was. 01:00:46 Hmm... :/ 01:00:54 Hmm.. 01:00:58 I doubt ABJ = HHSuperFan though. 01:00:59 it's a plot twist. 01:01:04 ^^ 01:01:34 -!- Eccentrico has left Special:Chat. 01:01:35 ABJ = Kool, ABJ = not HHSuperFan, Kool = HHSuperFan? 01:01:40 Weird... 01:01:41 :/ 01:01:47 Bittersweet = Kool IMPERSONATOR 01:01:50 That's what I think. 01:01:57 That is most likely true. 01:02:01 HHSuperFan = The REAL Kool 01:02:07 ^ 01:02:12 The real HHSuperFan did not have a hurricane interest 01:02:14 ABJ did 01:02:18 Yep. 01:02:33 -!- Eccentrico has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:41 Wb 01:02:46 (hi) 01:03:02 -!- Eccentrico has left Special:Chat. 01:03:05 So, HHSuperFan was the real Kool, then, Bittersweet went and impersonated him with the Koolturnip accounts... 01:03:12 That's what I think. 01:03:12 Yes 01:03:15 @SM 01:03:28 We need to make this into a movie. :P 01:03:33 Yep :p 01:03:35 :p 01:03:37 Hypothetical TV Shows and Movies! :p 01:03:44 :P 01:03:48 Our own wiki is causing another wiki to grow 01:03:54 :p 01:03:59 Who is the real Kool? :p 01:04:22 :p 01:04:35 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:04:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:00 :p 01:05:23 Nino 3.4 is down to +0.741 01:05:26 Finally, Coolin is finished 01:05:27 :P 01:05:30 "Coolin" 01:05:37 Once it gets to +0.49...we will be ENSO neutral in the entire East Pacific 01:05:51 We need to get Collin to get the Pacific coolin! 01:05:52 :P 01:05:54 :D 01:05:56 :p 01:06:06 My storms are just as detailed as Sassmasters 01:06:06 :P 01:06:08 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:06:11 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:06:13 They're slightly shorter in detail though 01:06:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:14 :P 01:06:17 Yep :p 01:06:40 :p 01:06:40 I once made a very detailed storm 01:07:01 Which one? Hurricane Walter? :p 01:07:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:07:13 Walter probably :P 01:07:23 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:40 Hurricane Arthur 2038 01:07:42 :p 01:07:44 Ah. :p 01:07:57 Test. 01:08:07 Ugh internet 01:08:12 My most detailed storm was (apple?). 01:08:22 My internet lags for some reason, but only on my computer 01:08:52 :/ 01:09:08 :p 01:09:13 Most detailed storm so far was Hurricane Elizabeth 01:09:27 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Elizabeth_(2038) 01:09:42 Test. 01:09:44 No lag 01:09:45 Hurricane Nugget originated in a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Mintfrica on December 8. 01:09:46 :P 01:09:51 :p 01:09:53 :p 01:09:59 Nvm lag 01:10:12 RIP me 01:10:16 Elizabeth made landfall in NYC as a category 5 01:10:29 :/ 01:10:33 Went over me as a category 4 01:10:46 Surprisingly, it never developed from Cape Verde 01:10:53 Wow 01:10:53 You know a place where I secretly get mad, but don't say it? Drafting class. 01:10:54 :O 01:11:06 Okay. 01:11:09 @Bob 01:11:10 I can't stand that class 01:11:13 :/ 01:11:21 Were you required to take it? 01:11:29 No, but it was like the only course available 01:11:33 Worst of all, it has a state-made exam. 01:11:34 Oh. 01:11:36 :/ 01:11:47 I love it when we get a sub in there :p 01:11:50 :p 01:11:53 What is drafting class? 01:11:56 I don't know some stuff :P 01:12:05 Well, you use a program called Autodesk Revit to draft houses. I hate it. 01:12:30 Isn't that like architecture? 01:12:31 :P 01:12:31 My teacher doesn't teach anything, she makes us use online tutorials 01:12:34 @Keranique Yep 01:12:41 :/ 01:12:48 Planner 5D is better. :P 01:12:49 We need a class that is only dedicated to hurricanes. 01:12:50 :P 01:12:53 Yep :p 01:12:55 I would get a 100% 01:12:55 YES ^ 01:12:56 :P 01:12:57 :p 01:13:01 Hurricanes I 01:13:04 :p 01:13:12 I would probably place out of Hurricanes I :P 01:13:14 Hurricanes I: The Atlantic :p 01:13:18 I wish we had a meteorology course though. 01:13:23 Same... :/ 01:13:23 Which would include hurricanes. 01:13:27 I may upgrade Donut into a 165 mph hurricane soon... 01:13:29 :p 01:13:30 But instead we have to make floor plans 01:13:32 :/ 01:13:32 ;( 01:13:46 105 mph to 165 mph. Big jump :P 01:13:52 Wow :p 01:13:53 Well, one day you can design your own house! @Bob :p 01:13:58 It would be so cool to talk about weather in class. 01:13:58 @SM Wow :p 01:14:12 Finished it 01:14:15 I'll upgrade Bacon to 155 mph (it's the curse!). 01:14:15 Yay! :d 01:14:17 :P 01:14:17 :D 01:14:35 Most detailed regular storm = Collin 01:14:37 Sorry if I am missing anyone let me know and I'll add them in 01:14:42 Okay. 01:14:43 Most detailed article = Hurricane Elizabeth, 2038 01:14:43 Drafting class just makes me think, man, I can't wait for June, this will be over, and I will be tracking Bonnie. :p 01:14:47 :p 01:15:03 My teacher also makes us do certification tests (facepalm) 01:15:12 What are those? 01:15:14 img="imgur.com/dTWbcUA.png" 01:15:17 Here it is 01:15:17 Well... 01:15:17 (no pun intended) 01:15:24 @Hype That looks so cool! :d 01:15:28 @Hype Cool! (y) 01:15:44 Layten/Patricia 01:15:45 lol 01:15:47 :p 01:15:47 :p 01:15:56 Male/Female 01:15:57 :p 01:16:10 :P 01:16:12 Anyway, "certification tests" are when my teacher has us take these online tests that test how qualified I am at Revit. 01:16:12 lol 01:16:16 I got a 40% the first time I took it. :p 01:16:18 Oh I see 01:16:22 Whoa... :p 01:16:31 I feel like I will fail the final :/ 01:16:41 :/ 01:16:52 I thought Darren was near Bermuda. :/ 01:16:59 He's near the Bhamaas 01:17:01 On June 6th - SM's birthday - I will leave the school after my drafting test and summer will begin! 01:17:02 :D 01:17:03 "bhamaas" 01:17:04 :P 01:17:06 :P 01:17:09 :p 01:17:37 Also 01:17:40 On June 7 - Keranique's birthday - I will be able to talk to Layten for like 4 hours :p 01:17:42 All storms are going through reanalysis 01:17:47 In my typhoon season so far 01:18:10 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:18:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:44 Azure's pressure was lowered, while Bob's wind speeds went up to 145 miles per hour for 10-min while 1-min wind speeds were upped to 185mph, Bittersweet and Collin were all found to be accurate, except Collin's millibars got lowered 01:18:52 Wow 01:18:58 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:19:14 Bob, I'll write 145 tomorrow, I'm going to rest quick :P 01:19:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:19:20 Well, my parents are making me get off though 01:19:21 (wave) 01:19:26 (bye) ;( 01:19:32 \o 01:19:51 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 01:20:11 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:20:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:37 (bye) 01:21:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:21:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:49 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:21:59 test. 01:22:02 pass 01:22:06 B+ 01:22:09 :P 01:22:21 :p 01:22:23 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:50 I had to switch to my iPad due to extreme internet lag 01:23:02 Okay 01:23:02 :p 01:23:02 SM has not had his nightly dissipation yet :p 01:23:05 Okay. 01:23:26 Before Bob & I were promoted, it would have been 3 Admins & 1 Bcrat in Chat. Now, it's 3 Bcrats & 1 Admin. :p 01:23:48 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:23:49 "B+?! B+ again?!" 01:23:49 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:23:50 Test. 01:23:51 :P 01:23:54 :p 01:24:11 I'm the new test king due to this laggy new internet 01:24:20 LOL :p 01:24:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:24:31 ´img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042118/gfs_mslp_pcpn_atl_52.png" 01:25:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:46 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:47 !tell Agatha NO! 01:25:47 Hypercane: I will tell Agatha your message the next time I see them. 01:26:00 !ignore Agatha 01:26:01 Bobnekaro: Now ignoring Agatha. 01:26:04 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042118/gfs_ir_atl_53.png" 01:26:12 :/ 01:26:12 find agatha. :P 01:26:19 :/ 01:26:30 Nice tropical wave coming off Africa? :p 01:26:35 :P 01:27:10 I want to experience one of these "tropical waves" in Africa sometime. :p 01:27:22 cool 01:27:24 :P 01:27:28 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 01:27:31 kool 01:27:33 jk 01:27:36 LOL 01:28:33 PLOT TWIST: You know how Nkech has a similar IP to Doug? What if Nkech was actually Doug's brother? 01:28:41 Lol 01:28:42 SM's nightly dissipation 01:28:55 new episode? 01:28:56 :P 01:29:00 :p 01:29:03 Every day 01:29:06 (brb) 01:29:10 ok 01:29:42 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:30:01 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:30:12 wb Sass 01:30:20 Thanks 01:30:49 ugh Agatha.. 01:31:04 :/ 01:34:11 brb 01:35:57 k 01:41:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:41:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:23 Wb 01:44:01 thx 01:44:16 Np. 01:46:03 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:07 Wb Bob 01:46:11 Thanks 01:46:19 Np. 01:46:27 Chat has all bureaucrats in it, excluding HyBot 01:46:29 :p 01:46:30 :p 01:46:47 Cat5 party! :p 01:46:48 #BureaucratChat :p 01:46:49 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:54 Not anymore :p 01:46:56 Hey Odile 01:46:56 Hi Odile 01:47:55 fun fact: mexicans are the first to do memes in everything :p 01:48:08 :p 01:48:21 :p 01:48:58 !say pls bae 01:48:58 pls bae 01:49:12 :p 01:50:03 I wonder where the storms are in Collin's summer cyclone season :p 01:50:08 :p 01:50:10 What basin is it? :p 01:50:20 NaN 01:50:30 :p 01:50:32 LOL 01:50:32 :p 01:50:41 Basin = NaN 01:50:51 i said not a number :p 01:51:11 :p 01:51:23 ayy (paul) 01:51:26 :p 01:51:34 admin+ chat 01:51:48 #corruption 01:51:50 I have typed nothing but " :p " for the last 4 minutes 01:51:51 jk 01:52:18 oh boy 01:52:39 Would you rather have a 2015-like season in the Atlantic with a C5 or a 2010-like season without a C5? 01:52:52 i have a feeling the name Zekrom will be a very strong storm in my minecraft season 01:53:09 I can see that 01:53:09 worse than Anna and 2015's Quinn 01:53:19 (cat) 01:53:24 I think Odile will be strong 01:53:33 ^ 01:53:55 2012 used up to Lewis 01:54:32 Won't we find out soon which names are retired? 01:54:40 Like in the next few days? 01:54:59 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:55:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:21 I think so. 01:55:27 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:31 I thought it was supposed to be today. :/ 01:55:37 I hope Joaquin gets retired. :p 01:55:40 :p 01:55:51 Patricia maybe 01:56:10 area was rural 01:56:20 but the hype the media did... 01:56:29 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:56:52 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:00 Yep 01:57:12 ...HIGHLY DAMAGING STORM MAKES LANDFALL ON HIGLY POPULATED AREA IN MEXICAN COAST... (typical headline) 01:57:25 but srsly 01:57:30 My school newspaper mentioned Patricia :p 01:57:49 :p 01:57:50 Oddly the newspaper advisory is named Patricia 01:57:57 *asvisor 01:58:01 LOL 01:58:02 *advisor 01:58:22 lol 01:58:27 Most people probably thought Patricia came out of nowhere 01:58:49 like a rekt 01:59:47 ooooh turn down for what song here 02:00:04 @Odile Think Bob could get upgraded to C6 in TCR? 02:00:15 maybe 02:00:42 Is Darren a hurricane yet 02:00:47 not yet 02:00:58 has pinhole in visible imagery 02:01:06 *pinhole eye 02:01:21 also 02:01:31 Wow :p 02:01:52 18z data has been upgraded to 50kt 02:02:20 Maybe it could be a C2 by tomorrow morning 02:02:34 will it perform a '06 Chebi? 02:02:46 What did that storm do? 02:02:59 skipped C2 and C3 02:03:10 TD to C4 in 24h 02:03:31 Woah... 02:04:10 every single agency went bad during the EI 02:04:21 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:04:35 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:39 (most notably the JTWC with TS to C4 in 6 hours) 02:04:49 :p 02:05:45 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:06:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:41 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:06:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:07:24 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:42 I remember being on vacation at the beach when Hurricane Ophelia was active 02:07:54 I remember seeing a waterspout 02:07:59 Wow... :O 02:08:36 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:08:43 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:13 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:09:19 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:09:44 I'm going to head out now, bye (bye) 02:09:50 img="upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fc/Chebi_2006_track.png" 02:10:03 Chebi's track 02:10:21 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:10:52 (bye) Bob 02:11:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:12:31 -!- CycloneRyne94 has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:34 Hey Guys. 02:12:57 Hi Ryne! 02:13:18 Well, last time im on Chat till after my Cruise 02:13:39 Hope you have fun on your cruise - you're so lucky! :p 02:14:33 I haven't been on a Cruise since 18. XD 02:14:42 now that im almost 22.. who knows what'll be different 02:15:23 Wow...it will be quite an adjustment for you, that's for sure. 02:15:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:15:54 Hey Odile 02:15:58 Wb 02:16:01 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:17:15 So, do YOU know anything about the Carnival Magic 02:17:17 ? 02:17:35 Not really... :/ 02:17:48 I think it's got a waterslide for one... 02:17:56 Guy Fieri's Burger Joint.. 02:17:59 so I am told 02:18:07 Cool :) 02:19:26 I hope to perhaps get a special Wifi Access Package so maybe I can keep up with my work.. if not.. well i'll be back in Action on at least 4/30-5/1 02:20:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:20:34 Alright. I certainly do hope you can find some way to get on during your cruise. 02:20:48 Not having Internet would drive me crazy.... :p 02:21:34 Well, if I cant afford a Special Access Pass of Sorts, I do have At least 5 or more Games to keep me going 02:21:57 Okay, sounds cool. 02:22:03 What games? 02:22:58 Sims 4, GMOD, Unreal Tournament (The Old Version), Political Machine 2012, Train Simulator, SIms 2, Tornado Jockey, Minecraft 02:23:13 Nice variety ;) 02:23:27 Im a Let's Player, so I gotta have a great Catalogue. 02:23:32 Yep. 02:23:49 i have 965 videos on YouTube at the moment 02:23:55 Wow :O 02:24:17 So i hope during may, i'll hit my 1,000th video 02:24:27 almost like how we have 1,000 articles on Events recently 02:24:49 Yep :) 02:25:10 Do you have any ideas for your 1,000th video? 02:26:00 I think i might play Cards Against Humanity with my Sister 02:26:08 Nice 02:26:13 lol 02:26:17 xD 02:26:22 speaking of, i played it with family again earlier 02:26:27 I WON. XD 02:26:45 LOL Nice!! :) 02:28:08 I guess creating the department of Elderly Japanese Men Wins 02:28:19 XD 02:28:46 Well, im adding the Last 2 Storms to 1993 for the time being.. 02:29:07 Alright.. 02:29:39 :/ 02:31:03 I'm going to head out for the night. Cya when you get back, Ryne. Enjoy your cruise! :) 02:31:06 (bye) 02:31:20 K, Bye buddy 02:31:27 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:31:50 -!- CycloneRyne94 has left Special:Chat. 02:38:06 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:47:50 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:53 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:57:43 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:59:46 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:00:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:00:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:02:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:20 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:21:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:21:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:26:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 04:07:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:17 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:37 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 04:27:40 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 08:00:27 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 08:00:36 test 08:00:46 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 08:00:48 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat. 08:00:56 !hello 08:00:56 Hello there 08:01:06 !updatelogs 08:01:08 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 10:34:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:35:02 !hello 10:35:02 Hello there 10:35:09 !updatelogs 10:35:11 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 10:35:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:35:53 hi hype 10:36:00 hi 10:36:04 seen the message i left on ur wall? 10:36:28 im making an earthquake map 10:36:34 2001-present 10:36:41 all above 5Mw 10:37:53 just saw it 10:37:58 ok 10:38:13 i see bob and sass are crats 10:38:16 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 10:38:19 hi 10:38:22 Hey 10:38:35 and colin is admin again 10:38:46 !updatelogs 10:38:48 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 10:42:37 test 10:42:40 Ecuador had 2 powerful aftershocks this morning 10:42:46 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 10:42:51 wb 10:42:52 Hi 10:43:00 I can't edit right now but I can chat 10:43:28 ok 10:44:49 i just found a paket of unopened buscuits in my pocket! 10:44:56 mmmmmm... 10:44:57 So how did you like your storm Collin? 10:45:06 bbl 10:45:09 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 10:45:12 k hype 10:45:18 u leaving bot in? 10:45:27 !updatelogs 2016 04 22